Breathless
by Starlight Sora
Summary: Sakura gets invited to a BIG sleepover. She's soo excited. But will a little secret revealed turn the night into mass chaos or a fairytale? *Finished*
1. The invite

****

Breathless

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer~ I don't own Cardcaptors or the song "Breathless" by the Corrs.

A/N~ OK this isn't that good, I know, but………. Well just review please!

Key~ 'thought'

***change in setting***

"speaking"

¤¤~~Flashback or End of Flashback~~¤¤ 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

***Schoolyard Wednesday afternoon***

"AHHH!!" A circle of girls screeched. Heads turned to stare at the googly-eyed girls only causing them to giggle. 

"Wow, a huge slumber party how cool!!" Rita's eyes dazed over. 

"I know! I was so happy when my mother said that it was okay!" Nikki giggled.

"Who are you inviting?" Chelsea inquired.

"EVERYONE!!!" Nikki squealed.

"Everyone?" Sakura piped up.

"Yea everyone in our class, well all the girls I mean." Nikki said blushing slightly as she passed out slips of paper.

YOUR INVITED!!!

What ~ A slumber party

When ~ Saturday to Sunday morning (6:00-???)

Who ~ The one and only… Nikki!!

Notes ~ Bring your sleeping bag and pillow! Food will be served (and lots of it) so don't eat too much before coming!

R.S.V.P ~ By February 12 to Nikki @ 555-8421

Was written on the invitations in Nikki's neat handwriting. "Well I have to go you guys. My mother needs me home. I hope you can all come. I'll see you later!" Nikki said turning and walking home.

"Wow! This is going to be a blast! Don't you think Madison?" Sakura asked as the rest of the group started to disperse. But the wheels in Madison's mind were already spinning. "Madison? You Hoo Madison..." Sakura said waving her hand in front of Madison's face. "MAD-I-SON!" Sakura said quite loudly.

"O who, what?" Madison snapped out of it. Sakura sweatdropped.

"What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Who? Me? Nothing, nothing at all." Madison replied though it didn't foul Sakura for one second. She knew Madison way to well to believe that. Sakura's eyes glazed over as she reminisced in her thoughts about the time when her and Madison first met…

¤¤~~Flashback~~¤¤

"La la la la!" The little 4-year old Sakura playfully hummed as she sat on her little tushie in the sandbox. In the distance her proud father smiled down on his little cherry blossom. 

"Sakura honey!" He called out from the bench he was perched on. 

"Yea daddy?" She screamed back.

"How does a little ice cream sound?" He asked with a wonderful grin on his face.

Sakura's huge green orbs widened, "Ice cream?!?" 

"Can I have some too Dad? O and one for my new friend Julian!" Tori skipped up with a young boy trailing him. 

"Of course so that's three ice creams coming right up! I know what kind Tori and Sakura want, but what about you Julian?" Sakura's dad asked kneeling down so he was eye to eye with the small 8-year old. Julian fell back in thought for a second before replying.

"Could I have a triple scoop, with chocolate, cookie dough, and chocolate chip. O and can I get chocolate syrup on it too?" The innocent Julian asked.

"Whoa! Are you sure you can eat all that?" Sakura's dad asked. Julian nodded in response. "Okay it's your stomach kiddo," he laughed. He turned to Tori, "Keep an eye on Sakura while I go buy the ice creams."

"Gotcha Dad!" He called as his father walked to the nearby concession stand. "Now you stay here and play in the sandbox while me and Julian go over and play on the swings okay Sakura?"

Sakura nodded as she held her shovel up with one hand and had her other pointer finger in her mouth. The two boys ran over to where two open swings laid limp in the warm summer breeze. 

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" Tori cried happily as he pumped his legs fast and furious. 

"I bet you can't!" Julian screeched matching Tori's speed. 

"AHHHHHH AH!" Sakura screamed along as she hit the bottom of her small pink pail with her shovel. 

"Hey little girl this is our sandbox!" A couple of big 6-year olds came up behind Sakura. She looked up in horror at the big kids standing before her. She felt tears welling up. 

"Hi! Can I play with you?" A small girl with long silky black hair and big round violet eyes sat down content in the sandbox with her ice cream cone in hand.

"Not another one! Get out this is _our _sandbox!" The second little brat said.

"Who says?" The new little girl asked hands on her hips.

'O where are you Daddy?' Sakura thought helplessly as she watched the scene unfold infront of her.

"We do! I'm Brad and this is Frank and this is OUR sandbox. Everyone knows it!" Brad said angrily as he pushed Madison down in the sand. 

__

SPLAT

"My ice cream!" Madison wailed tears streaked her small face. 

"That wasn't very nice." Sakura said as she looked onto her new friend with a fallen face. 

"Do you want some too?!?" Frank said boldly. Sakura recoiled in fear.

"HEY! What are you two doing?" Tori streaked up to protect his little sister and her tear-stained friend.

"T-T-Tori Avalon! I'm sorry. We didn't know this was _your _sister!" Brad's voice arose with horror as his sidekick Frank already sulked off. 

"It doesn't matter whose little sister it is! You shouldn't push people around like that!" Tori preached with a sharp tone of voice. But his sermon fell on deaf ears as the two boys scurried away. Tori turned to Sakura as she comforted her new friend. 

"Tori come over here and help me!" Sakura's dad called as he helplessly tried to juggle four ice cream cones. Tori rushed over and took three of the four ice cream cones from the struggling father. Tori walked cautiously over to the group of kids huddled around the small sandbox. He gave Julian and Sakura their ice creams and immediately dug into his. 

"Here…" Sakura held out her cold creamy treat. Madison sniffled. 

"Me?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her dirty hands. Sakura nodded as she pushed the cone into Madison's hands.

"Thanks" Madison whispered as Sakura glowed with happiness. The rest of the day the two girls played merrily and cried when they had to go their separate ways. 

"Pinkie Promise we'll be friends forever?" Madison held out her small pinkie to Sakura as she stood by her Father's leg.

"What?" She asked puzzled. Madison took Sakura pinkie and interlocked it with hers. 

"Now we'll be friends forever!" Madison smiled.

"Right, friends forever!" Sakura giggled.

¤¤~~End of Flashback~~¤¤

"Right Madison. Whatever you say." Sakura shook her head as she awoke from her dream world. "Listen, I have to go. But I'll call you okay?"

"Gotcha. O and Sakura…"

"Yea?" she asked turning around.

"Uh, nevermind. Don't forget about that science project we are doing together." Madison covered.

"Sure Madison. I won't forget." Sakura nodded before walking home. 'Something is up to Madison. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it. If it's the last thing I do!' Sakura vowed silently as she shuffled home. 

***Sakura's House*** 

"I'm HOOOOMMMMEEE!!" Sakura called as she burst through the front door. "Hello… hmm, guess no one is home." Sakura spoke to herself. She made her way up to her room when she heard a strange noise. She stopped in her tracks startled. Sakura approached her room cautiously. It was coming from in there. "K-K-Kero?" She whispered shakily. 

No reply. 

'Could it be a Clow Card?' Sakura pondered. 'But than why wouldn't me or Li have sensed it.' 

__

CREAK

Sakura poked at the door cautiously open trying not to make the door creak. Well, that didn't work. So hoping that no one would pay attention to the noise she pushed the door open. "OOP" Sakura squeaked as she pressed herself against the wall. The strange noise stopped abruptly. 'O Sakura you've done it know!' Sakura thought swallowing hard. 

"Just go on." 

'That sounded like Kero's voice!' Sakura jumped a bit. 'But who is he talking to?' Sakura strained even harder to here the conversation but to her surprise all noise seemed to cut off. Quickly debating what to do she slipped into the room. "WHAT?" 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

****

Hey y'all! I know this isn't the best fic but please review and tell me what you think. If I get 10 or more reviews I'll continue but if not I won't. I can take a hint when my work sucks. LOL so please review if ya love, hate or anything! I love ya! 

~**Huggies and Kissies**~

Starlight Sora

¤¤ Email address ¤¤ [crestoflove@hotmail.com][1]** or **[starlight-sora@home.com][2]

****

¤¤ AOL screenname ¤¤ CherryBlossom373

¤¤ Website ¤¤ still under construction MAJOR construction ^_^

   [1]: mailto:crestoflove@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:starlight-sora@home.com



	2. Accusations

****

Breathless 

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer~ See chapter 1

A/N~ Well I got 10 reveiws!! YEAH!!! So here is the next chapter! Expect the third to be out shortly! Please R/R… feedback people FEEDBACK!!

P.S~ This is a S+S ficcy not S+T… sorry peepz but I'm crazy bout S+S!!!

Key~ 'thought'

***change in setting***

"speaking"

¤¤~~Flashback or End of Flashback~~¤¤ 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

There sitting in the middle of the floor was Kero stuffing his face with cookies. "All right Kero, spill it! Who were you just talking to?" Sakura prodded.

"What are you talking about?" Kero choked out between bites. Sakura scurried around the room looking under furniture and looking in closets. 

"Kero, I'm not stupid I know you were talking to someone I heard you with my own two ears." Sakura looked suspiciously at Kero.

"Who? Me?" Kero gulped.

"Yea you, how many Kero's do you know?" 

"Well, my brother Kero in Maui, cousin Kero in Istanbul, third aunt Kero in Canada…"

"KERO! Don't try to change to subject." She glared. "Either you tell me who you were just talking too or I'll… I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Kero retorted. Sakura's lips curved into an evil smile.

"Or I'll take away your sweets for a WHOLE month." Sakura nodded in satisfaction. 

Kero's mouth formed into a big "O".

"So what do you say?!?" Sakura laughed.

"B-b-but Sakura!" Kero complained sticking out his lower lip into a baby pout. But Sakura didn't back down. 'What should I do. I can't tell her who I was talking to because than she would know that I was lying and she would take away my sweets anyway, but if I don't tell her she will take away my sweets also. This is so confusing!' Kero thought torn between his decision. "Sakura I was NOT talking to anyone!" Kero hated lying to Sakura but it was the only way. 

"Well I guess you aren't lying if you risked losing sweets for a whole month." Sakura sighed. "Oh but guess what Kero!" She went on not pausing for an answer. "Nikki is having a huge sleepover for all the girls in our class!" She plopped down on her bed. "It's going to be SO fun!" 

"That's nice Sakura…" Kero replied as he tried to maneuver his samurai around the rest of the fighters with only his two small pad like hands on the controller. Sakura looked over at him and seeing that he was playing his new video game made her realize she would never get a decent conversation with him. 

'Maybe I'll call Madison.' The young cardcaptor thought as she reached for the phone. She dialed the number almost subconsciously. 

__

Ring Ring 

The phone rang 2 times. 'That's weird she usually always pounces on the phone the minute it rings…' Sakura thought. It rang a third, than a fourth, a sixth time! 'Where are you Madison?' Sakura thought starting to get worried. 'Maybe I dialed the wrong number.' Sakura reasoned with herself as she hung the phone up and quickly picked it up again. She dialed very carefully this time, but the same thing happened again. This time Sakura slammed the phone down. "Where is she?" She thought aloud frightened for her friend's safety. She mercilessly racked her memory for anything Madison said to indicate that she wouldn't be home. But she found nothing. 'Sakura, what is your problem? You are such a worrywart. Maybe she had to run to the store or something. You can try back later.' Sakura reassured herself as she went downstairs to make herself a snack. 

She did try back later and Madison was finally home. "Where were you earlier I tried calling you but no one picked up." Sakura said.

"I, uh, well, that is…" Madison said hopelessly searching for an excuse or hoping Sakura would change the subject. Unfortunately, though, neither one came. "Yea well… I went to the library to pick up some books for our science project. Yea, that's it. For our science project." Madison breathed in relief.

"Riiiggghhtt… Madison is something bothering you?" Sakura asked. "You haven't seemed all there lately." She elaborated.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in school." 

"All right Madison, see you." 

__

Click

***Madison's House***

Madison stood there for a few moments, her hand still on the receiver, which was now in its cradle. She knew she was worrying her friend but when her plan was through she knew any somber feelings would be diminished immediately. Her frown quickly disappeared as she thought more and more about her plan. She wished she could tell someone else, but she knew this would have to be kept a secret until the night it went into action.

***Wednesday and Thursday came and went and soon it was Friday*** 

"OK class time for roll call!" Ms. Mackenzie said as everyone settled down. 

"Wait Ms. Mackenzie! I'm here!" Nikki said as she rushed into the classroom.

"Nikki, if you don't mind me asking where were you. You're never late." Ms. Mackenzie asked concerned. 

__

"I'm having a big sleepover today and I won't have enough time to get ready today so I had to do it yesterday, so I was up late and I slept in today…" Nikki explained looking to be reprimanded.

"Well, I'll let it go this once but don't let it happen again!" Ms. Mackenzie smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Mackenzie!" Nikki said overjoyed. She didn't like getting in trouble, much less in front of the whole class.

"So on with roll call…" She took roll call and soon started on with math.

'Why do they make math so hard!' Sakura thought desperately as she stared hard at the problem on the page hoping that if she stared long enough the answer might just pop onto the page. 'And why do they call them integers? Why don't they just call them numbers! It's so confusing. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose just to confuse people like me!' Sakura sighed.

Li heard the forlorn sigh in front of him. 'I wished I could help her, but I can't. It's so frustrating. It's just like I want to tell her how I feel, but I can't.' Now it was his turn to sigh forlornly. 

'I wonder why Li is upset. He never has a hard time with math.' Sakura thought. Leaving it at that she returned to her math paper. 

***School Yard 3:00***

"See you all at 6:00!" Nikki said beaming. 

"Can't wait Nikki!" Sakura giggled as she held her books in her arms. Nikki ran off, wait, no, she skipped off. That's how excited she was. Sakura laughed happily at her friend. Just than Rita and Chelsea came out of the school. "Rita, Chelsea!" Sakura flagged them over.

"Hi Sakura!" Rita greeted.

"What's up?" Chelsea added. 

"Do you guys know what's up with Madison? She just flew out the door today. She barely said good bye…" Sakura said.

"Now that you mention it. She has been flying out of school for the past few days." Chelsea thought out loud.

"Yea, I believe you're right." Rita nodded. "But I don't know anything about it." Rita shook her head.

"Ditto!" Chelsea said. "I'm sorry you guys my mom wants me home, I have to finish my chores before the sleep over. Sorry I couldn't help Sakura." Chelsea apologized.

"That's OK Chelsea. Thanks anyway! You too Rita." She said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"No problem, see you tonight Sakura." Rita said as she turned to walk home.

'Somehow I can't help feeling as though Madison is keeping something from me…" Sakura thought as she rollerbladed home slowly.

***Sakura's House***

"I'm home!" Sakura announced as she walked into her house. 

"O hey squirt, don't forget it's your turn to make dinner tonight." Tori greeted as he heard his little sister come in.

"Tori! I can't, I have my sleepover tonight remember!" Sakura said entering the kitchen where her brother was.

"So… it doesn't mean the me and Dad are just going to stop eating because you're gone." Tori argued.

"TORI!!" Sakura whined, "Dad said I didn't have too, so there!" She said nodding for emphasis.

"We'll see squirt," Tori grinned an I-am-bigger-and-know-more-than-you grin (anyone with an older brother or sister should know that grin by heart, I sure do ^_^), and Sakura glared back.

She sighed and walked up to her room to start getting packed. 

***Sakura's Room***

"Do you really need ALL those clothes?" Kero sweatdropped as Sakura literally emptied her drawers out.

"You don't think I'll need them all?" Sakura asked looking at Kero.

"Uhhh… NO!" He sighed.

"Maybe your right…" Sakura said, "I just get this weird feeling something's up."

Kero snapped to attention when he heard Sakura's last statement. "S-s-something's up?" He asked.

"Yea, something's up…" Sakura said again as she saw how the little creatures actions changed when she mentioned it. "And I think you know what's up too Kero!" 

"Me? No I don't know anything!" He denied.

Sakura gave him a look of disbelief.

"WHAT?!?" Kero said innocently.

"Whatever!" Sakura said as she threw three more tops and a pair of shorts in her bag.

"I thought you weren't going to pack anymore stuff?" Kero eyed the bursting duffel bag.

"AUGH!" She moaned as she flopped on the bed lazily, "I hate packing! I always pack too much or too little!"

"I see." Kero nodded. "Here let me help you." Kero offered sorting through the disarray of clothes thrown in the pack.

"Thanks Kero" Sakura's eyes softened, but she still had the weird feeling something was going to happen.

***Later that afternoon***

__

Ring Ring… Sakura excitedly skipped over to the phone. "Hello, Avalon residence." Sakura said sweetly.

"Hey Sakura. Are you ready to go?" Madison voice came from the other side of the phone line.

"Sure, come on over." Sakura said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be right over. See you." Madison replied.

"Bye Madison." Sakura said as she heard a _click _come from the other end of the phone connection. 

***Madison's house*** 

Madison quickly grabbed her bags and shoved a flier into her pocket. 'Definitely gonna need this tonight!' Madison chuckled as she picked up her camcorder and ran out the door.

****

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

What's up with Madison? Is Sakura's instincts right? And why did Kero get all tense when Sakura mentioned her feelings? Keep a watch out for the next chap!

**Huggies and Kissies and don't forget to review!!**

Starlight Sora

P.S I know this is kinda slow but the next chap is BIG so watch for it!

¤¤ Email address ¤¤ [crestoflove@hotmail.com][1]** or **[starlight-sora@home.com][2]

****

¤¤ AOL screenname ¤¤ CherryBlossom373

¤¤ Website ¤¤ It's taking longer than I thought…. hehehe

   [1]: mailto:crestoflove@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:starlight-sora@home.com



	3. Truths and Lies Come Forth

****

Breathless

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer ~ See chapter one…. And also, I don't own Les Miserables or the song "On My Own" So there now you can't sue me! Nyah nyah nah nah nah! Naww I'm just jokin!

A/N ~ Okay this is the one you've all been waiting for!! ::drum roll plays….:: The third installment of the series Breathless by Me! Starlight Sora…. Tricks and Treats!!!! Read on & hope you enjoy!

Key~ 'thought'

***change in setting***

"speaking"

¤¤~~Flashback or End of Flashback~~¤¤

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

__

Honk Honk… Madison's mother honked the horn outside of Sakura's house.

"Coming!" She called to them from the porch. She then rushed inside, grabbed her bag, gave her Dad a kiss goodbye and glared at Tori as he said…

"I told you squirt! Now you have to make dinner TWO nights in a row next week. Ha!"

Sakura started mumbling something under her breath as she made her way to Madison's car. She put on a smile for her friend though. "Hi Madison!"

"Hey Sakura, uh oh what did Tori say?" 

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You had the "look" on your face when you came out of the house." 

Sakura started laughing, "Madison you know me WAY to well!"

"Well, what did you expect?" Madison shrugged innocently. 

"Wow this is going to be so much fun! Aren't you excited?" Sakura oozed with excitement.

"You have no idea!" Madison grinned mischievously. But Sakura, being as dense as she is (and I mean that in the best possible way), thought nothing of it.

Soon they were turning onto Nikki's street. "There's her house! See it!" Madison pointed in the distance.

Sakura leaned over to see better, "O yea! Rita and Chelsea are out front playing volleyball with… wow! Look almost everyone showed up!" 

"Yea! I love Rita's outfit!" Madison squealed.

Sakura sweatdropped. 

Sakura and Madison basically jumped out of the car when Madison's mom pulled up to the curb. "Call me when you want to come or when everyone else starts to leave." Madison's mom said from the car.

"OK bye Mom!" Madison called.

"Bye! Thank you!" Sakura added closing the door.

"Madison! Sakura! I'm so glad you could make it!" Nikki came up smiling like she just won the lottery.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sakura said with the most gently expression in the world on her face.

"Thanks so much you guys!" Nikki said. "Come and play some volleyball with us!" She said dragging the two girls to opposite sides of the volleyball net.

***1 serve and 2 volleyball games later***

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, plus it's starting to get dark!" Chelsea said holding the volleyball under one arm.

"Yea I agree! How about we order a few jumbo pizza's?" Nikki said hitting the ball out of Chelsea's grasp.

"Hey!" Chelsea laughed.

Chelsea chased Nikki all the way into the house and into Nikki's room with the whole party following. Everyone was laughing as Chelsea started tickling Nikki mercilessly.

"OK! ::burst of laughter:: Alright!" Nikki surrendered but Chelsea didn't stop the tickling.

"I give up! Here!" Nikki tried to throw the volleyball while laughing the hardest she has probably laughed in her life. Finally Chelsea let up. Nikki sat up trying to catch her breath.

"Let's order that pizza now!" Rita said catching the thrown volleyball.

Everyone cheered. 

"I'll take that as a yes!" 

Nikki leaned over to pick of the cordless phone on her nightstand. 

__

Beep beep beep beep….

Nikki dialed the number to the pizza place. 

"Uh, Hi! I want to order…"

The girls waved to fingers in front of her face.

"Two large pizzas. One with pepperoni, and extra cheese." 

A nod of approval came from the group. 

"And the second with ham and olives" All the girls stomachs growled at the thought of the hot, steaming pizza.

****

A/N: It's good you should try it! ^_~

Nikki than gave them the address and phone number and hung up the phone. "45 to 50 minutes, the guy said." Nikki sighed in hunger. 

"Well what should we do till than?" Meilin asked.

Everyone smiled at each other.

"MAKEOVERS!" Screamed the girls in chorus.

***25 minutes later***

"Hold still Sakura or else this mascara is going to go right into your eye!" warned Madison.

"But it TICKLES!" Sakura pouted.

"You know what they say Sakura… beauty is pain and pain is beauty!" Chelsea said while Rita pulled her hair up into a tight bun.

"Whatever you say Chelsea…" Sakura said.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Chelsea screeched as she massaged her scalp when Rita pulled a little to hard.

"You know what they say Chelsea… beauty is pain and pain is beauty!" Sakura teased.

"How did I know that was coming!" Chelsea giggled.

"Pizza is here girls!" Nikki's mom called.

"Wow! That was fast!" Meilin exclaimed.

"What luck!" Chelsea said as she flew down the stairs behind Nikki.

The girls hungrily tore the two pizzas from the delivery guy as Nikki's mom paid for it. 

"Party?" The delivery guy asked.

"More like a riot." Nikki's mom sighed tiredly.

"Well, good luck" the pizza guy smiled.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it. It's going to be one long night!" Nikki's mom shook her head and closed the door smiling.

She walked into the kitchen to find a group of stuffed girls and two empty pizza boxes.

"You girls are too much!" She chuckled.

In reply she got a few stuffed gurgles as the girls trudged up to Nikki's room.

"O I ate way to much!" Sakura groaned.

"How about we play a game since we are to stuffed to do anything else." Madison suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll start…" Madison said turning to Sakura.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Madison asked slyly.

"Uhh, well… truth I guess" Sakura mumbled.

"Who do you like Sakura Avalon?" 

Sakura went silent.

"Sakura?" Madison tried again.

"uhhhh…" Sakura managed to sputter out.

"C'mon Sakura this is truth or dare and you picked truth so spill it! Who do you like?" Madison prodded. 

"Madison, I don't like anyone!" Sakura blushed.

"If you don't like anyone than why are you blushing?" Meilin said smirking.

"I'm not blushing it's just hot in here!" Sakura covered.

"Sure Sakura, and I'm the Queen of England!" Rita teased. Everyone laughed. 

"OK FINE! Ilikelialittlebutdon'ttellanyone," Sakura said very rapidly.

"What was that again Sakura I missed it?" Nikki asked slyly.

"I LIKE LI A LITTLE BUT DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" Sakura said feeling her blush increase. The whole room cracked up, even Meilin. She had matured a lot and finally excepted the fact that _her_ Li was never _her _Li to begin with and will probably never be _her_ Li. It took her a while but when she finally faced reality her and Sakura became great friends.

"I knew it Sakura! Why didn't you tell me?" Madison asked semi hurt. 

"I dunno…" Sakura shrugged ashamed. After a few more rounds it was back to Sakura. *I'm not going to be embarrassed again*"Dare!" She said boldly.

Madison's mouth formed into a mischievous grin. "Hold that thought Sakura." 

'uh oh! What have I gotten myself into?' Sakura thought panicky. Madison quickly brought the rest of the group into a small circle.

"Okay girls, take a look at this!" Madison said in a hushed voice. She pulled out a piece of paper and a group of screeches arose from the small group of girls. "I've already made all the arrangements so all we have to do is get Sakura there… but there is one little catch…" Madison said mysteriously.

"OO what? Do tell!" Meilin squealed. 

"She has to dedicate it to Li!" Madison said.

"Oh this is too good!" Chelsea said.

Madison went over to her duffel bag and pulled out a special outfit she had been designing for tonight for the longest time.

"The first part of your little dare…" Madison started.

"First part?!?" Sakura gulped.

"All you have to do is put on this outfit," Madison reassured. Sakura looked at Madison suspiciously. "Go go!" Madison said ushering Sakura into the bathroom.

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

"But Madison, I feel so foolish!" Sakura whined from the bathroom.

"Just hurry Sakura we don't have all night!" Madison replied checking her watch for the fifteenth million time.

"Oh fine…" Sakura surrendered stepping out of the bathroom.

"Sakura you look so cute! What are you talking about foolish?" Rita said. 

"Yeah, strike a pose hon!" Chelsea said. 

Sakura put a hand on her hip and a hand in the air while Madison announced her. 

"This is our cute model Sakura Avalon. Tonight she's modeling from the line of Madison Taylor. ::cheers:: She has on a beautiful light pink halter on with stars sewn into the bottom of it. To go along with the whole spring look she has on white, hip hugger, capri pants. On her neck she wears a stunning silver chain with a cherry red, cherry blossom charm on it. On her left arm you'll also see a cherry blossom similar to the charm made out of red diamond rhinestones. And last on her feet some hip platform sandals." All the girls clapped and cheered. 

"So what am I supposed to do in these clothes?" Sakura asked curiously. This question only made the whole party of girls erupt into a fit of giggles. "Oh no!" Sakura moaned. Madison crept up behind Sakura and tied a blindfold over her eyes. "No I refuse to be blindfolded! Whatever I have to do I will do with my eyes open." Sakura wrestled with Madison for a few seconds until she finally gave in when Madison threatened to tell everyone a very embarrassing moment of Sakura's. 

"I knew that little tidbit of info would come in handy someday for something besides a good laugh," Madison said as she tightened Sakura's blindfold.

"Don't push your luck girlfriend!" Sakura hissed.

"Got it!" Madison said guiding Sakura out of the house. 

"M-M-Madison! Either there is an awful draft in here or we are outside!" Sakura said panicky.

"Ding ding ding!! You guessed it Sakura!" Meilin said. 

The whole group of girls walked a few blocks together making jokes and laughing. Somewhere along the way Madison slipped away from the group only telling Meilin where she was going. She ran all the way to a small apartment. She stopped only in front of his door to put her worried face on. 'Okay Madison this is it! Remember this is for Sakura,' Madison thought knocking on the door several times rapidly. 

"I'm coming!" Came Li's voice from the other side of the door. Madison heard the sound of feet coming closer to the door. "Yes? O hi Madison!" Li greeted his friend. "Madison, what's wrong?" Li asked. 

"Li! Sakura's in trouble! Follow me!" Madison said taking off. 

"I knew I sensed a clow card!" 

"Sensed a clow card?" Madison said almost blowing her cover. "O right clow card! Yea, that's it!"

"What card is it?" Li asked. 

"Um," said Madison desperately searching for an excuse. "It all happened so fast. My mind is a blur!" She said dramatically. "You know how that can be."

"Uh, yea, right Madison…" Li sweatdropped. "Where was she fighting the clow card?" Li asked right on Madison's heels.

"A building over on 23rd Street," 

***23rd Street***

"Are we almost there?" Sakura whined. "Wherever 'there' is," she added under her breath.

"Yup!" Meilin grinned.

"Look there it is now!" Nikki pointed.

"This is getting really annoying! I'm just taking off this stupid blindfold," Sakura tried to untie the blindfold before a pair of strong arms held her back.

"No! It's part of your dare Sakura! You have to keep it on," Meilin scolded tightening the loosened blindfold.

Sakura sighed.

"C'mon you guys let's go in!" Chelsea said enthusiastically. The girls all ran into the gigantic building guiding Sakura with them. 

"Whoa!" All the girls awed at the wonderful scene in front of them. 

"What? You could at least tell me what you are all 'whoaing' about since you insist I wear this blindfold!" Sakura said starting to lose her temper.

"Here, take a look!" Rita said still dazed as she untied Sakura's blindfold. 

"Finally!" Sakura sighed relieved. She didn't like haven't all that darkness around her. "Whoa!" Sakura joined the awing girls. They were in a dark room with a whole bunch of people sitting at tables eating or drinking, some where even on a cool retro dance floor. Sakura quickly shock off the shock. 

All the other girls started to get stars in their eyes as they thought of their friend dedicated a song to her love.

"This…" Rita said.

"Is…" Nikki came up with her.

"So…" Chelsea continued.

"Perfect!!!" The three girls squealed as they fell over anime style.

"Ahh, heh heh heh…" Sakura half giggled. Sakura than tried to concentrate on something else instead of her spazzed out friends. 'I wonder what I'm supposed to do here…" Sakura thought before she saw the huge sign like a slap in the face.

Karaoke Night!

Come one, come all to this entertaining night in which people will sing out their souls. Dance, eat, be merry!

"This isn't happening!" Sakura panicked. "Someone pinch me!" She added. "OWW!" 

Meilin looked up at her innocently. "You expected me to pass up a chance like that?" 

"UGH!" Sakura glared. "Where's Madison? I need to talk to her," 

"Uh, well, Madison is getting everything set up for you!" Meilin gave a cheesy smile as she tried to get in the way of Sakura's line of vision.

"Than I need to find her right away. I can't do this!" Sakura said hyperventilating. "This is worse than a g-g-ghost!" She struggled to get the forbidden word out. Everyone gave each other worried looks. They were all seriously doubting Sakura's gut to do this.

***Outside the building***

"OK now Li, there are people in there. Only Sakura and I know where the clow card is. Just try and look inconspicuous. Got it?" Madison instructed.

Li nodded. 

"Alright now follow me but above all… STAY OUT OF SIGHT!" Madison said.

"Why?" 

"This is a clow card and you are asking me 'why?'" Madison looked over her shoulder at Li. 'Please buy it Please buy it!' Madison thought.

"Okay whatever," Li shrugged.

'Thank you God!' Madison praised in her thoughts. They made their way into the building. 

"Madison there you are!" Sakura said running over.

"Sakura!" Madison said surprised. She shoved Li under a table and stood in front of it. 

"Stay down there!" Madison hissed.

"What was that Madison?" Sakura asked.

"Oh umm, nothing." Madison smiled. "Let's go talk over there…" Madison said, she took Sakura's arm and dragged her off. Over her shoulder she mouthed to Li, "stay there!"

Li sighed. Somehow, he felt, this was some kind of a set up.

***In the corner***

"Madison! I can't do that!" Sakura said terrified.

"Yes you can Sakura! You know you have a beautiful voice, remember when you helped me rehearse for that solo?"

Sakura nodded.

"You were great! You sound like an angel when you sing!" Madison praised.

"You think so?" Sakura asked skeptical.

"Yeah of course. I would never lie to you Sakura," Madison smiled fondly. "Why do you think the choir teacher offered you that solo even though you aren't even in choir?"

"I blame it on temporary insanity," Sakura nodded. 

"Oh Sakura!" Madison laughed. "It won't be that bad and I even picked out one of your favorite songs to sing! And don't tell me you haven't practiced the song because you sing it all the time," she persisted.

"Well, maybe…" Sakura replied uneasily.

'Yes I almost got her!' Madison thought enthusiastically. "Meilin told you the fourth part of your dare… right?" 

"I forgot about that! Oh my gosh! No, I saw a very tiny sliver of hope before but now no way! There is no way I'm going to go up there and dedicate a song to Li!"

***The Table in which Li is hiding under***

'What could they be talking about over there?' Li thought as he observed the two girls making odd hand gestures and weird faces at each other. 'This is madness! Why am I even hiding under this table?' He furrowed his eyebrows in thoughts. He was about to get up from under the table when a hand pushed him back down hard.

"I told you to stay under there until I told you to come out!" Madison said looking around and barely moving her lips.

"If your trying to look inconspicuous it's not working," Li criticized. 

Madison glared at him. "Okay here's the plan Sakura is going to lure the card out by singing…"

"Sing?!?" Li interrupted.

"Yes singing, you still have to stay out of sight though." 

"Madison, I'm beginning to think that there isn't a clow card here," Li accused. 

Madison's face filled with astonishment. "How can you say that Li!" 

His face flustered with embarrassment and guilt. 

'I feel so bad lying to this poor kid like this! But those two are way to hard headed they need some encouragement' Madison thought.

"Madison? MADISON!" Li nearly shouted.

"SHHHHH!!!" Madison put her finger to her lips. 

"Well sorry but I'm starting to get really bad cramps in my legs!" Li said in a hushed voice. 

"Okay follow me but stay low," Madison said sneaking away.

***Group of girls standing next to the stage***

Sakura walked over to the rest of the party sighing with defeat. 

"Well??" Chelsea asked. 

"Well what?" 

"Are you going to sing?" Meilin pressed.

"Yeah I guess so…" Sakura replied shuffling her feet on the floor. The girls squealed in delight. 

"And your going to say it's to Li?" Rita said.

"Well yes and no. I'm not going to dedicate it to Li in particular, just a special guy." 

The girls shrugged. "Works for me!" Rita giggled. 

Chelsea glanced at her watch. "Just a few more minutes before they announce you." 

"Y-y-yea I guess so…" Sakura gulped getting more and more anxious with every second that passed on the clock.

A beautiful girl walked up on stage and sang a beautiful ballad from Les Miserables called, "On My Own Again." The girl took a bow and gracefully walked off the stage.

Terror stricken Sakura said, "I can't go up there after her! She sang perfectly!"

"O don't kid yourself Sakura. Your 10 times better than her!" Meilin said as she pushed Sakura up the stairs. 

"And now a talented new singer Sakura Avalon singing the song 'Breathless' by the Corrs… and it says here that this song is dedicated to a very special guy. Aww isn't that cute!" The announcer plastered on a fake smile. Sakura frowned as she continued up the stairs. Everyone clapped especially a small group of girls off to the side of the stage. 

Li got up from under the table when he heard Sakura's name said. 

Madison grinned at Li as he walked closer to the stage. The intro started playing..

"G-G-Go on, go o-on" Sakura stumbled over the first few words. She looked over at Madison for some encouragement. Madison pushed Li's head down just in time and gave Sakura thumb's up. Madison picked up her camcorder and flicked on the switch. Sakura relaxed a lot and started really getting into the music. 

"**_Leave me breathless  
Come on  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie  
From you I can not hide  
I'm losing will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it  
Don't leave it  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on  
  
And I can't lie  
From you I can not hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on_**"

Sakura's voice was truly a gem. It was like the wind. At times it whipped around you like a hostile tornado but it can also gently caress you on a warm springs day. But whenever it is you can never truly hear it for all it's worth. 

The crowd roared after Sakura finished her performance. She bowed as a slight tinge of pink shaded her cheeks. She looked over at her group of friends in the corner. Madison quickly ducked Li's head down once again. It wasn't as hard this time because he was so dazed by the beauty of Sakura's voice. Everyone waved enthusiastically as Sakura gave them a, was-I-really-good-or-are-these-nice-people-just-humoring me? Look. She floated off the stage with happiness. 

About half way down the stairs she got a weird feeling again. Before she just thought it was stage fright but now she knew it was something else. She quickly made her way over to her friends to tell Madison about her symptoms. "Madison!" Sakura signaled. The whole group of teens gathered around Sakura patting her on the back and telling her what a talent she had. Sakura smiled and thanked them. She blushed even a deeper shade of crimson. Sakura never liked getting compliments. Somehow she never felt like she deserved any recognition. That she was never quite worthy. It always made her feel uneasy and with that on her shoulders plus the weird feeling that she was having was almost overwhelming. Because of all this she didn't even notice the boy of her dreams slip into the shadows. 

The first chance she got she slipped away from the group and pulled Madison along with her. "Madison, I sense a clow card!" 

"So there really is one!" Madison asked astonished.

"What?" Sakura asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nevermind…" Madison shook off her little slip up. "What should we do?" She asked changing the subject. 

Sakura looked at her oddly. "First, I think I should use the sleep card. There are too many people here to risk anything. Than we'll look around." 

"Okay good plan." Madison nodded. The two girls slipped out into an empty ally way and Sakura summoned her wand and put a quick shield up around Madison. Than she called upon the sleep card and within seconds everyone on the whole block was sleeping soundly without a care. 

"Alright, now that that is done. What should we do?" Sakura asked. Madison shrugged.

"SAKKKKKUUUURRRRRAAAAAA!!!" Someone shouted. 

Sakura whipped around her wand handy if needed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was only Kero. "Kero? How did you know I was here?"

"DAAAAA! I sensed ya Sakura!" Kero said. "Now, down to business, the card."

"What card is it Kero?" Madison asked cocking her head to one side. 

"By the looks of it. I would say the Melody Card," 

"Melody Card?" Sakura asked. "I've never heard of that card before…" Sakura trailed off before feeling a cold wind whip around her. 

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!!"

****

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN!!! Who is screaming to Sakura to look out, and why? All this in the next chapter of…… Breathless!!!!!

Well I know this wasn't exactly the HUGE chapter that I had hoped on but it was supposed to be. But than I saw how much I had already written and I thought all you wonderful readers out there would get bored and dats not good. Nope Nope! That's all for now folks! Tootlez!

~¤ Mucho Love ¤~

Starlight Sora 


	4. Sakura's Beautiful Voice

Breathless4 ****

Breathless 

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer~ See chapter 1 and blah blah you know the drill… and I don't own the song "When I Close My Eyes" By Shanice. But you might want to listen to it; it's a wonderful song. 

AN~ Thanks to everyone that's reviewing the story! I'm glad you like it! ^_^

Key~ 'thought'

***change in setting***

"speaking"

¤¤~~Flashback or End of Flashback~~¤¤

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Madison screeched as the ladder for the fire escape came falling down. Sakura crossed her arms on top of her head out of instinct. 

"Sakura!" Kero screeched. 

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the pain. But surprisingly, it never came. Instead Sakura heard a soft moan. "MADISON!" Sakura screamed. She ran to her best friend's body desperately trying to pull her out of the rubble. Madison groaned once more. "Oh Madison!" Sakura held back the tears as she examined Madison's cut and bruised body. The cold wind whipped around Sakura once more, slapping her over the face continuously. 

"Sakura…" Madison barely whispered.

"Oh Madison! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault," Sakura said taking one of Madison's hands and crying onto it.

"Sakura, it's not your fault. The Melody Card is not worthy of it's name, it's far to hideous to have such and angelic name." 

"The card did this? I knew it!" Sakura growled wiping her tears away. "Kero, we have to get Madison out of here. She can't afford to get hurt anymore." Sakura commanded trying to pick up her friend's body. 

"It's not going to work Sakura," Kero shook his head. "You won't be able to carry Madison's body all the way back to safety, and even if you do, who knows what kind of damage this card can do." Sakura spun around, glaring at Kero. Her eyes softened when the realization hit her that Kero was right. 'What am I going to do?' Sakura desperately thought. 

"You have to lure the card into its true form by singing Sakura, that's the only way." Kero explained.

"Kero, did you just read my thoughts?" Sakura asked scrunching up her nose. (AN: I know Sakura never does that but wouldn't it just look totally kawaii if she did? ^_^)

Kero looked at Sakura strangely. "Sakura! Stop playing around. You have to seal that card!"

Li looked down at his little cherry blossom through a window. He smiled fondly. "I know you can do it Cherry Blossom," He whispered. He fingered his sword, 'but just in case…' he thought as he stationed himself onto a beam high above the stage. Soon Sakura came bounding in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

'Just don't let anything happen to my best friend Kero' She thought looking around at all the people on the ground. "I forgot about them, hopefully nothing will be to intense in this battle." Her teeth chattered as the cold wind surrounded her. Seeing that there were no doors or windows open she assumed it was the card. "Show yourself!" She demanded narrowing her bright green orbs. The wind just continued in a mocking way. 'Alright time for plan B.' Sakura thought.

'Sakura, be careful this is a very powerful card.' Li thought as he peered down at the angel below him. 

Flipping a few buttons and switches on the sound panel behind the stage, Sakura finally got the stereo and lights working properly. "Now which song…" Sakura trailed off flipping through endless CD's. She heard a soft thud behind her as a CD fell to the floor out of nowhere. "Fine, I'll sing this. Have it your way!" Sakura said to the card, or rather the air. Picking it up, she slowly read the title. "Hmmm, 'When I Close My Eyes, by Shanice," She said to herself putting the CD in the stereo. 'I remember when this used to be my favorite song. I hope I remember the lyrics correctly.' She made her way to the stage and started singing. 

__

There's no need to tell you what I'm feelin'

I'm so grateful to have a man like you

Who knows what to do

And makes me feel like a woman should, oh, yeah

When I close my eyes I break down and cry

It's somethin' 'bout the way you love me

The thought of your kiss, my heart can't resist

It's all about the way you love me

Never thought that I would find, so much peace of mind

And every moment that I share with you

Sometimes I don't know why we fell so deep in love

But then it all comes back to me because

When I close my eyes I break down and cry

It's somethin' 'bout the way you love me (Yeah)

The thought of your kiss, my heart can't resist

It's all about the way you love me

When I'm (I'm) with you (With you) I feel so good (So good)

No one loves me like you do (Yeah...)

About half way through the song Sakura realized that it kind of reminded her or her and Li. Or wished that it reminded her of Li. 'What's wrong with you Sakura! You have a card to fight. Anyway, he doesn't feel the same way about you…'

Just above her Li had his eyes closed just taking in her wonderful voice. 'She's so perfect…' He sighed melancholy. 

__

When I close my eyes (My eyes) I break down and cry (I break down and 

cry)

It's somethin' 'bout the way you love me

The thought of your kiss (Your kiss), my heart can't resist

It's all about the way you love me (Yeah)

When I close my eyes (When I close my eyes ) I break down and cry (I 

break down and cry)

It's somethin' 'bout the way you love me (It's somethin' 'bout the way)

The thought of your kiss (Your kiss), my heart can't resist (Resist)

It's all about the way you love me (It's all about the way you love me, 

yeah)

Sakura closed her eyes listening to the lyrics as she sang them. She didn't see that the card had appeared and was snickering at her. The Melody card shook its head at the stupidity of her opponent. Sakura opened her eyes to meet the ice-cold eyes of the card. Her voice faltered in surprise, but she continued the song. She kept her eyes on the Melody Card the whole time. The card had ice blue hair the flowed like the sea all the way down her back and cold gray eyes that sent a chill up and down your spin. The card was dressed in a long silver dress. It was silk and showed her feminine curves. She looked elegant and regal. Not at all like the other cards that Sakura had encountered. To top it off she had a glass tiara with a red ribbon intertwined in it. The red was a total contrast and Sakura wondered if the red meant something. The card somewhat resembled a woman but her aura was not one of a human.

__

When I close my eyes (My eyes) I break down and cry

It's somethin' 'bout the way you love me ('Bout the way you love me)

The thought of your kiss (Your kiss), my heart can't resist (Resist)

It's all about the way you love me (It's all about the way)

Sing my pet… the card seemed to say. But its lips did not move nor did its body. The only movement was its hand. It reached out in a beckoning fashion toward Sakura. Sakura stood her ground, but strangely she followed the cards instructions to keep singing. Like, she was in a trance. A smile started to appear on the card's face. As a small sphere of pink light started appear in her hand. It grew and grew, as Sakura's voice became fainter and fainter until the Sakura no longer could talk or make a noise. She gripped her throat desperately trying to talk. Melody looked at the sphere with greedy eyes. 

"Give it back to her!" A voice commanded. Sakura looked up to see a figure standing on a beam above her. That familiar aura that filled her with warmth and security, immediately she knew whom it was. She wished she could call out to him but all she was capable of doing was looking up at him and thanking him with her eyes. 

Seeing his cherry blossom like this angered him deeply. He jumped down from the beam right in front of Sakura. He flashed around his sword and stood, ready to fight, in a stance. Melody looked at him with her cold eyes as she took the sphere, held it out to them, and brought it closely to her chest. She enclosed it in her hand and smiled in a maniacal expression. She held her fist to her arm and lifted her head to the sky opening her mouth wide. The pink light engulfed her, but soon the pink turned to a gray color and finally disappeared. She let her head tilted up a few seconds before lowering it and letting out at cold hard laugh. She directed her attention to the two card captors. "FOOLS!" She screeched. Sakura winced at the lifeless, abrasive voice that was a total contrast to her soft bubbly one. Melody cupped her hands a let out a frigid wind putting ice entrapments on all doors and windows. 

"You think you are a match for us?" Li challenged. Melody stared long and hard at the young boy before her before starting to laugh. It was not in a kind, fond way; more of a taunting way. 

"And how do you propose to do that, little boy? The card mistress is of no help. With no voice she hasn't any way to call upon the cards. Is not that right?" She asked. Li was silent but did not back down. "You are fighting a battle you have already lost. Now are you going to leave or am I going to have to dispose of you?" 

A small smile started to creep onto Li's face. "You may have control over the use of Sakura's cards, but I still have mine!" Li yelled into the cards face. Melody rolled her eyes. 

"What you mean these?" She said fanning them out in front of her out of nowhere. Li's eyes widened. She flicked them back into thin air as they left the sight of the two cardcaptors. 

"Let Sakura go, but I will stay and fight you till my last breath," Li growled. Sakura came up beside Li and looked at him. "Sakura you can't fight! There is no way you can help and I don't want you to get hurt…" Li trailed off staring into her vibrant eyes. They were pleading to him, telling him this was her battle to and she was going to fight right along side him to the end. "Please Sakura! Don't do this…" He said barely above a whisper. "You mean to much to me," he added in a barely audible voice. He stared at the floor. Sakura's eyes softened. She put her index finger to his chin and held it up. Slowly removing it. She got lost in his divine amber eyes. Before she knew what was happened she felt herself being drawn in closer and closer to him. She tilted her head and slowly closed her eyes as did Li. Sakura felt her heart continue to beat faster and faster as she drew closer and closer. 

A large zap of crystallized water shot in-between them just as they were about to make contact. Li scowled and Sakura glared. "Now that I've gotten your attention. I'll give you a choice, you either fight and than die, or just die now and get your miserable lives over with. Now which will it be?" Melody asked folding her arms and drumming her fingers. Li muttered a few cuss words under his breath and suddenly tore at Melody slashing his sword violently. When he didn't feel the breaking of skin under his blade he stopped and looked around. Melody was no where to be seen. "You thought you could defeat me just like that?" Melody questioned, reappearing behind Sakura. "How about I have some fun with your little girlfriend?" Melody than picked up Sakura and started flying at a rapid pace in circles around and around the inside of the building. 

"SAKURA!" Li bellowed. Sakura was feeling really sick and helpless at this point.

'I hate being helpless! I have to get out of this mess. This stupid card will not push me around just because I don't have a voice. She may have taken that, but she didn't take my brain.' Sakura thought. Looking down at the arm that was holding her she bit down hard. Melody screamed out in pain as she dropped Sakura. Li jumped over rows and rows of chairs trying to get to Sakura in time. Finally, tripping over the last row, he had her in his arms. He let out a relieved groan. Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, I'm finished making deals and giving you choices. You are pathetic!" Melody spat disgustedly. She started sending blasts in every direction. Li's eyes darted in every direction looking at the people scattered around the floor. 

"We have to get the fight away from these people someone is going to get hurt!" Li spoke to Sakura while they dodged attack upon attack. Sakura nodded in agreement. They looked at one another and they immediately knew where they were going. Waiting for a break in Melody's attacks they sprinted to the stairs and bounded up the stairs. Melody was hot on their trails though, sending blasts that just barely missed them, nicking their heels. When they reached the top Melody's face was flustered with anger. 

"I've goon easy enough on you, now prepare to die weaklings!" Melody howled. The two cardcaptors stood defiantly in front of her. Refusing to back down. "Still insisting on a battle? It's a waste of time for me. The faster I get rid of you the faster I can go on to bigger and better things," Melody said contracting a big ball of energy in her hands. 

***Down in the Alleyway*** 

Kero looked up to the roof to see small balls of fire being pelted out in every direction. "I have to help Sakura!" Kero said out loud. He looked back down at the battered Madison and decided against it. "Looks like your own this time kid, good luck." Kero said. 

"Don't worry Kero, Sakura can do it," Madison managed to squeak out as she coughed up a little blood. Kero wiped her mouth with a little cloth and as he patted Madison on the arm.

***Back On The Roof***

'I have to do something. This is all my fault for dealing with that card in such a stupid way!' Sakura scolded herself. 'This is my only choice…' She thought. She lipped, _distract her_ to Li. Li looked at her strangely and than nodded. 

"So what do you think you are going to do after this? You think that others won't get in your way?" Li challenged the card. 

"The town, than the county, the country, the world, the UNIVERSE!" Melody laughed selfishly. 'Clow why did you have to make this card such a nutcase?' Li thought. "But this won't mean anything to you, because you will no longer be… well, with us," Melody grinned evilly. 

Sakura kneeled on the ground. Hurriedly, she pulled out Windy, Firey, Freeze, and Lightening and lined them up in front of her. She moving her hand over them many times before bringing her hand to interlock with her other one. 

'Hurry up Sakura, I can't hold her off much longer!' Li thought desperately. "All right mortal, enough of the stalling." Melody held her nose in the air with arrogance. "Wait, where's the girl?" Li jumped into her line of vision. 

"The girl? What are you talking about? What girl?" He asked running his fingers through his mess of chocolate locks nervously.

"Don't be a twit! I know there was a girl here…" Melody snapped. 

'O NO!' Sakura thought anxiously. 'Please my cards, I beg to you. Come forth, Sakura calls. I pray to the Clow. Your master, please help.' Sakura ended her prayer just in time to see the souls of the cards come out and approach Sakura. 

"WHAT IS THIS?" Melody screamed. She quickly threw everything she had at them. But to her surprise they just absorbed it. Windy wrapped itself around Melody making it impossible for her to move. "This can not be! There is no way!" Melody cried shaking her head madly. Each of the cards took a turn at injuring the card. 

'Now it's time to get my voice back,' Sakura thought. Focusing all her energy she started to pull. 

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Melody let out a deafening scream. It was just what Sakura needed to pull out the rest of her voice. Taking the sphere of silver light she brought it to her chest and let her aura surround it. The silver soon faded out and pink took it's place. A pink blast of light surrounded her and blew her hair wildly. The wind and light soon subsided. 'Is it back?' Sakura thought. She tried to talk, but talking felt so weird. 

"Hurry Sakura! The cards can't hold Melody much longer," Li encouraged. 

"Right!" Sakura said. It was weird hearing her voice again but she didn't have any time to ponder over the experience. "Melody Card, return to your power confined… MELODY!" Sakura commanded twirling her wand. Before the card was fully concealed Sakura heard a voice that sounded faintly like Melody's. 

'All I wanted was a voice…' Sakura shivered. All the cards returned and Sakura put them away. But her fingers lingered on Melody for a few extra seconds. 

"That was an awesome capture," Li complimented flashing one of his dazzling smiles. 

"It might have been awesome, but I would never want to do it over again!" Sakura confessed. Slowly one by one everyone woke up and the ice confinements vanished. "MADISON!" Sakura realized. She raced down to the alleyway, ignoring puzzled questions from her friends who had woken up from their little nap. Li was right on her heels. "How are you feeling?" She asked bending down to aid her friend. 

"A lot better. When you captured the card, I felt this wonderful surge of energy in me. I'm almost back to normal!" Madison smiled. Sakura helped her up with a slight moan from Madison. "Okay, maybe not completely." 

"Do you want us to take you home?" Sakura asked as Kero floated to her shoulder. 

"And miss this party?" She asked amazingly. "You have to be kidding girlfriend!" She laughed. 

"Well, sorry to break up this little happy moment, but I have a big bowl of pudding waiting for me at home with my name on it!" Kero said. "Good capture Sakura!" He added with a wink before taking off. Madison led Sakura and Li into the party. They immediately walked over to their friends. 

"So where have you guys been?" Meilin asked. Madison just winked at her. Nodded knowingly Meilin dropped the subject.

"When did you get here Li?" Nikki asked as they all sat down at a huge table. 

"Umm, err…" Li stuttered. 

"He's a man of few words," Sakura covered. Everyone laughed and joked around after that. Their attention was drawn up to the stage once again when a group of boys went up there. 

"And now the group of local heartbreakers…" Everyone laughed and the group of boys blushed. "Singing 'I Swear' by Boys II Men!" The whole place erupted into cheers. 

"Oh I love this song!" Sakura sighed dreamily. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

****

AHHH I bet you are all ready to kill me now! Leaving you at this totally kawaii moment! OO I can't wait to write the next chapter! It's going to be total S+S MUSH! KaWaIiNeSs alert for the next chapter. But don't worry the next chapter will be out VERY soon. So watch for it! So did you like this chapter? Pretty please with a cherry on top review! And thanks to everyone that already has!

~¤ Extra Mucho Love! ¤~

Starlight Sora 


	5. A Kawaii Conclusion

Breathless ****

Breathless

A Kawaii Conclusion

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer ~ You know the drill… I don't own practically ANYTHING so please don't sue me. And I made a booboo in the last chapter… I Swear is by All 4 One. Hehe silly me. Sorry. But I still don't own the song. Anything else I forgot? Well I basically don't own anything so just don't be a meanie and sue me! Okay well _that_ was depressing… hehe so on with the story…

AN ~ I know I'm evil leaving you with such a kawaii cliffhanger ^_^ but I needed something good to make you read the next chapter! Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing! You all mean so much to me! ::sniffle:: 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

"Would you like to dance?" Came a masculine voice behind Sakura. Her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be who she thought, well hoped, it was… could it? He had said some weird things to her when they were capturing Melody. But than again, it might just have been temporary insanity. Sakura turned around anyway and there was her wonderful Li bowing to her! Sakura's mouth dropped open as she fell into a pleasant daze. 

"SAKURA!" Madison hissed, nudging her friend. 

"Oh right…" Sakura muttered. A blush painted her face as it did to Li. She slipped off her chair and Li guided her over to the dance floor. 

'Just keep your cool Li, it's just Sakura. JUST SAKURA! What am I thinking? This is the girl I love and I say it's 'just Sakura'! Okay just don't let her know your nervous, you are the confident I-can-do-anything Li Showron. O the heck with that just concentrate on not blushing!' Li thought frantically. He felt Sakura's grip on his hand tighten, as they neared the dance floor. 

They started swaying gently to the music in silence. They heard their friends still at the table giggled and whispering, undoubtedly about them. But it made no difference to Li or Sakura. The world seemed a million miles away to the couple at this moment. 

"It's like a dream…" Sakura whispered almost inaudibly, oblivious to the fact that Li could hear.

Li smiled at his little cherry blossom. Gathering courage from the last remark of Sakura's, Li started singing softly into Sakura's ear. 

__

I swear

By the moon and the stars in the sky 

I'll be there

And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every single beat of my heart

And I swear  
  
A small grin appeared on Sakura's face, it didn't matter to her that Li couldn't sing that well. She could only focus on the moment, and that Li was singing to her. She snuggled closer to Li. She loved the way he made her feel so warm and secure. 

'So this is what love feels like,' She thought to herself happily. They danced like that for the rest of the night. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

****

Yup, well that wasn't one of my best endings… but I've started so many stories on FF.N I wanna get caught up on all of them. I think after I finish them all I'll probably leave FF.N. Or I might just make a new pen name and start some other stories… because well, my writing has really matured lately and I've been reading over some of my older fanfiction and well… it pretty much sucks! But hey, I tried. Hehe. So keep looking out for new stuff because knowing me I probably will write more. Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate your support!

WiTh A hUg AnD a KiSs ~ Im OuT lIkE tHiS ~

*StArLiGhT sOrA*


End file.
